Sonic/Spongebob Parodies
'Sonic Adventures' Sonic Adventures is a Biritsh/American Animated Series adapted on the Sonic Archie Comics and the Sonic Games and Sonic Characters do parodies of SpongeBob in several episodes. The Pilot for the Show was released in 2003 but the rest of the show was cancelled and replaced with Sonic X. And now, Sonic Adventures is back in development in 2015 and is released on 6th September 2015 in the UK and on 7th September in US and is Set to Have 40 Episodes Lasting 10 Or 11 Minutes. 'Main Characters' Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a fast anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and is the main protagonist in the series and the hero of station square. Sometimes when his Arch-Enemies, Eggman or Scourge hasn't hatched another evil scheme yet, Sonic would mostley go to work at the Krusty Vector. Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox Tails is a two tailed anthropomorphic yellow fox and is Both Sonic's Sidekick, Ally and room-mate. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is a Strong anthropomorphic Red Echidna and is Both Sonic and Tails' Best Friend and Ally, and is also the world famous treasure hunter of station square and the guardian of the Master Emerald. Sometimes Knuckles can be a bit stupid. Amy Rose Amy Rose is an anthropomorphic Pink hedgehog girl and is Both Sonic's Girlfriend, Sticks' Best Friend and Sonic's Ally. Sticks the Badger Sticks is an anthropomorphic orange jungle badger and is Amy Rose's Best Friend and Sonic's Ally. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is a fast and powerful anthropomorphic black hedgehog created by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the ultimate life from and is both a G.U.N. agent and an Ally of Sonic. Shadow is also Sonic's Arch-Rival and neighbor as well as being the neighbor of Knuckles. Vector the Crocodile Vector is a rich anthropomorphic crocodile and is the leader of team chaotix and is the employer at the Krusty Vector. Charmy Bee Charmy is a happy anthropomorphic bee and is a member of team chaotix. Espio the Chameleon Espio is a fast anthropomorphic Purple Chameleon and is both a member of team chaotix, good friends with Sonic and Knuckles and arch-rival of Shadow and Silver. Mighty the Armadillo Mighty is an anthropomorphic Armadillo and is a member of team chaotix. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is an Evil Genius and is the main antagonist in the series and An Arch-Enemy of Sonic and his Friends. 'Recurring Characters' Silver the Hedgehog Silver is a Futuristic anthropomorphic white hedgehog with the power of phsycocanesis and is friends with Blaze, Shadow, Rouge and Omega and is also a friendly rival of Sonic. Rouge the Bat Rouge is a skilful anthropomorphic white bat girl and is both a G.U.N. spy and the ally of Shadow and Sonic. Rouge is also a treasure Hunter as well as Knuckles and Also Shows Romance to Shadow. Marine the Raccoon Marine is an anthropomorphic orange raccoon and is both an excellent sailor and an ally of Blaze and Sonic. Marine is good friends with Blaze. Blaze the Cat Blaze is a fiery anthropomorphic purple Cat Princess and is both Sonic's Ally and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Blaze Shows Romance to Silver. Tikal the Echidna Tikal is an anthropomorphic orange Echidna Princess and is both also a guardian of the Master Emerald Like Knuckles. Tikals also Shows Romance to Knuckles. Cream the Rabbit Cream is a young anthropomorphic Rabbit girl and is friends with Tails, Amy, Sticks and Blaze. Big the Cat Big is an anthropomorphic Indigo Cat and is good friends with Froggy. Jet the Hawk Jet is a fast anthropomorphic Green Hawk and is the leader of the Babylon Rogues and is the challenging rival of Sonic and Arch-Enemy of Dr. Eggman. Wave the Swallow Wave is an anthropomorphic Purple Swallow and one of Jet's Members and is rivals with Tails. Storm The Albatross Strom is an anthropomorphic Albatross and is one of Jet's Members and also rivals with Knuckles. Chip the Light Gaia Chip was Found By Sonic after Dark Gaia Broke Free from the Earth's Core, Chip's Appearance is the Same as In "Sonic Unleashed". Professor Pickle Professor Pickle is a head master at Spagonia University, He Also has the same appearance as in "Sonic Unleashed". Orbot Orbot is eggman's red sphere shaped robot. Cubot Cubot is eggman's yellow cube shaped robot. Fiona Vixen Fiona is an evil anthropomorphic crimson vixen and is the arch-enemy of Amy and Rouge. Scourge the Hedgehog Scourge is a fast, evil anthropomorphic green hedgehog and is the arch-enemy of Sonic as well as Eggman being Sonic's Arch-Enemy. Mephiles the Dark Mephiles is an evil demonic Version of Shadow created by Black Doom and is the Arch-Enemy of Shadow. Venice the Mink Venice is an evil anthropomorphic white hedgehog from Cyber Space and is the enemy of Silver. Iblis Iblis is an evil fiery monstrous minion who obeys his creator, Mephiles. Dr. Fenitivus An evil anthropomorphic white Echidna who Scourge and Fiona Work For. Fang the Sniper aka. Nack the Weasel Fang is an evil anthropomorphic Purple Weasel and is the Enemy of Sonic and Shadow. Bean the Dynamit Duck Bean is an anthropomorphic green duck who loves explosives and works for Fang Bark the Polar Bear An anthropomorphic Polar Bear who works for Fang. E -123 Omega Omega is a strong red robot and is both a G.U.N. warrior and the ally of Shadow. E -102 Gamma Gamma is a red robot who switches sides with Sonic and the Gang. Sally Acorn, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine De'Coolette and Bunny Rabbot Sally, Rotor, Antoine and Bunny are anthropomorphic Freedom Fighters, Antoine and Bunny Also Show Romance with each others. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is a fast Robotic blue hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman and is both the doppelganger and arch-enemy of Sonic. Shadow Android Shadow Android is a fast Robotic black and red hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman and is both the doppelganger and arch-enemy of Shadow Silver Drone Silver Drone is a Robotic silver coated hedgehog created by Dr. Eggman and is both the doppelganger and arch-enemy of Silver. Feist Feist is a Panda Like God who creates Special Zones. Black Doom Black Doom is an evil monstrous leader of the monsterous black arms. He enslaved Professor Gerald Robotnik Years Ago but is then defeated by Shadow. Balck Doom Also Created Mephiles. Black Death Black Doom is the second evil monstrous leader of the monsterous black arms. He tests Sonic and Shadow in his Trap. Dark Gaia Dark Gaia is a monstrous creature that live inside the earth's core and is the Arch-Enemy of Chip. Dark Gaia's Appearance is the Same as In "Sonic Unleashed" Chaos Chaos is a Liquid Alien Creature who increased his strength each time he obtains a chaos emerald and becomes a Giant Monster after obtaining all 7 emeralds. Biolizard Biolizard is a gigantic Dinosaur-like Creature who was created by Professor Gerald Robontnik as the Ultimate Life Form, but he was actually a prototype. 'Guest Star Characters' Crash Bandicoot Crash is an anthrophormic orange bandicoot and is the hero of the Wumpa Islands. Spyro the Dragon Spyro is an anthrophormic purple dragon and is the hero of the dragon realms. 'Episodes' Episode 1: Help Wanted 06/09/2015 (UK) 07/09/2015 (US) Sonic Gets a Job with Espio, Charmy, Vector and Mighty at the Krusty Vector. Episode 2: The Emerald Adventure 07/09/2015 (UK) 08/09/2015 (US) Sonic , Tails , Sticks and the Gang Come Face to Face with Chaos. Episode 3: Shadow Faces Perfect Chaos 08/09/2015 (UK) 09/09/2015 (US) Eggman Releases Shadow who then Faces Perfect Chaos who is then beaten by Sonic. Episode 4: The Battle for the Chaos Emeralds 09/09/2015 (UK) 10/09/2015 (US) Sonic get accused by Shadow who steals a chaos emerald, then Sonic and Tails stop Shadow on the Space Colony Ark by getting help from Rouge. Episode 5: Knuckles' Valentine's Day Sonic and Amy Struggle to Bring Knuckles' Valentines' Gift Because of Dr. Eggman. Episode 6: Scourge the Hedgehog Scourge Invades Sonic's Birthday Party after Becoming Permanently Green. Episode 7: Black Arm Invasion Shadow Fights off Black Doom By Gathering all 7 Chaos Emeralds to protect the city. Episode 8: Fiona Gone Evil Fiona Dumps Sonic for Scourge. Episode 9: The Algea's Always Fat Eggman Switches Lives with Vector at the Krusty Vector. Episode 10: Sharing's Caring Sonic and Knuckles Argue over a toy. Episode 11: The Creation of Mephiles Sonic and Shadow accidentally free Mephiles from a creation capsule at Soleanna. Episode 12: The Big Red Loser Knuckles Tries everything to Win a Trophy Episode 13: Opposite Day Shadow Tricks Sonic and Knuckles into thinking it's Opposite Day. Episode 14: Pink Hedgehog Jokes Sonic Tells Jokes that sometimes hurts Amy. Episode 15: Rock-A-Bye Birdy Sonic, Tails and Knuckles Raise a Baby Bird. Episode 16: Life Of Crime Sonic and Knuckles Run Away after thinking that they Stole a Balloon. Episode 17: Bossy Boots Rouge begins work at the Krusty Vector. Episode 18: The Bully Scourge still seeks revenge on Sonic. Episode 19: Sleepy Times When Sleeping, Sonic enters the Dreams of Tails, Big, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Vector and Mephiles. Episode 20: Sharked! Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Vector must retrieve 10000 Dollars from a Giant Shark. Episode 21: Hedgehog Havoc Silver Helps Sonic and Shadow Defeat Scourge and Metal Sonic. Episdoe 22: The Shadow Saga Shadow asks for Sonic's Help for one of his missions. Episode 23: Treasure Team Tango Shadow, Fang, Rouge, Bean, Omega, Bark, Amy, Jet, Blaze, Wave, Cream and Storm argue over a sol Emerald. Episode 24: The Law of the Echidna After the Events Of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Knuckles Becomes King. Episode 25: The Shadow Fall Shadow Face Black Death. Episode 26: Rise of the Werehog Sonic Becomes a Werehog and then Meets Chip. Episode 27: Advise from Professor Pickle Professor Pickles tells Sonic and Chip to visit the temple of Gaia in order to fix the Planet. Episode 28: Chip's Old Memories While Fixing the Planet, Chip Gains his Memory Back. Episode 29: Dark Gaia's Revenge Sonic and Chip Face Eggman and Dark Gaia. Episode 30: Chaotix Employee of the Month Shadow and Espio argue about who will be the Chaotix Employee of the Month. Episode 31: I Had An Accident Sonic stays inside after ending up in an accident. Episode 32: Robo-Buddy Sonic Spends a Full Day with Gamma. Episode 33: Frankendoodle Sonic and Shadow discover an artistic Chaos Emerald. Then Suddenly, When they made an evil cartoon version of Shadow, Sonic and Shadow must stop the Evil Doodle. Episode 34: Swizz Rolls with Nuts Sonic and Shadow Sell Chocolates to the Citizens. Episode 35: Selling Out Vector Sells the Krusty Vector to Bean. Episode 36: Graveyard Shift Sonic and Shadow stay at the Krusty Vector on Tuesday Night. Episode 37: Rouge, Shadow and the Chaos Monster Shadow does a rematch against Perfect Chaos, But this Time, Shadow will be accompanied by Rouge. Episode 38: Can You Spare A Dime? Sonic and Shadow Get Fired for something they didn't do. Episode 39: Eggman's New Amusement Park Sonic and Tails enter Eggman's Amusement Park to Rescue the Wisps Episode 40: Shadow's Band Geeks Shadow forms a Marching Band for a Party. Voice Cast: * Roger Craig Smith: Sonic, Bean, Metal Sonic and Anti-Sonic * Colleen Villard: Tails and Charmy * Dan Green: Knuckles, Mephiles, Professor Pickle, and Ice-Cream Man * Cindy Robinson: Amy Rose * Nikka Futterman: Sticks * Kirk Thornton: Shadow, Orbot, Shadow Android, Fang and Antoine * David Wills: Espio * Keith Silverstein: Vector * Jason Marsden: Mighty and Scourge * Mike Pollock: Dr. Eggman, Professor Gerald and Venice * Lani Minella: Rouge, Tikal and Bunny * Laura Bailey: Blaze * Edita Brytcha: Marine * Caren Manuel: Fiona * Debi Derryberry: Sally * Kevin Michael Richardson: E-123 Omega, Rotor and Locke * Quinton Flynn: Silver * John St. John: Big * Rebecca Honing: Cream * Wally Wingert: Cubot * Micheal Yurchak: Jet * Kate Higgins: Wave * Travis Willingham: Storm and Dr. Finetivus * Anthony Salerno: Chip * Jason Griffith: Werehog * Sean Schemmel: Black Doom, Black Death and Bark Trivia: * Sonic Adventures Features nearly all the characters from the Sonic Games, and the Shows such as "Sonic The Hedgehog SatAm", "Sonic X" and "Sonic Boom". * It is the first Show to have guest stars from other franchises such as "Crash Bandicoot" and "Spyro the Dragon". * Silver's Prototype, Venice the Mink has become official to the show. * The Background Music is the Same Music Used from the Sonic Games as well as Music from The Crash Bandicoot Games and Conker: Live and Reloaded. * Knuckles' Most Popular design in the show is his design from "Sonic: OVA". * Shadow Sometimes hates Sonic, while Espio sometimes hates Shadow, while Jet sometimes hates Espio, while Sonic sometimes hates Jet. * According to the Sonic Unleashed Episodes, Jason Griffith Returns to the sonic franchise for the last time as the Voice of the Werehog, while the normal Sonic is Voiced by his current actor, Roger Craig Smith. * It is the Only Show that Both Knuckles and Silver and sometimes Sonic, suffer from short term memory loss. * In the Episode, Dark Gaia's Revenge, Chip Permanently defeats Dark Gaia, however in the actual game of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Defeats Dark Gaia by Turning Super Sonic. * "Sonic Generations" Is the Only Game Not To Be Featured for the Show. * "Sonic The Hedgehog", "Sonic The Hedgehog 2", "Sonic The Hedgehog 3: Sonic and Knuckles", "Sonic Heroes" and "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood" are the only games that get mentioned in the show.